


I want you (all over me)

by Quagswagging



Series: The F1 AOB Pack Fics [7]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Comfort, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Naked Cuddling, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 15:11:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16221689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: Charles walks in on his Alpha masturbating, and it finally causes them to seal their Mating bond.





	I want you (all over me)

**Author's Note:**

> These two are just to cute and it had been to long since I've written some Alpha/Omega bonding smut :3  
> Lemme know if you need more of this, any pairing ;)

Charles hummed under his breath as he walked over to Marcus’s hotel room, wanting to see his Alpha after the race to catch up a little.

“Marcus? Are you in?” he asked as he pushed the door open. He peeked around the door and stopped in his tracks.

Marcus was sprawled on the sofa, his overalls pushed down to just below his hips. His head was thrown back and his hand wrapped around his hard length, moaning softly as he stroked himself. His cock was fully hard, precum glistening at the top, and Charles whimpered at the sight of his Mate aroused like that, feeling his Omega instincts twisting inside him.

Marcus looked up at the soft sound Charles let out.

“Oh shit… Charles…” he fumbled, unsure whether to cover himself or not, but deciding to do so anyways. Charles whimpered again and hesitantly moved closer

Marcus eyed him intently, not moving and letting Charles take the lead. They had been courting for more than a month now, and Marcus hadn’t wanted to rush his young Omega into anything he wasn’t ready for. This definitely wasn’t the way he had wanted Charles to see him naked and hard for the first time, but it was too late now.

“Charles…” Marcus said breathlessly as Charles kneeled down between his legs. The Omega peeked up at him, pupils blown wide, and moaned needily. He hesitated, but then leaned in, lapping at the tip of Marcus’s cock, his eyes fluttering closed at the taste. 

“Oh… you’re so perfect.” Marcus moaned, hips bucking up slightly as Charles’s lips closed around his cock. Charles gagged slightly and pulled away, licking his lips. Marcus growled possessively and pulled his Omega onto his lap, bringing him close to his chest. Charles cooed and bared his neck, shuddering as Marcus’s lips pressed against the soft skin.

“Claim me…” the Omega gasped out. “Please Alpha, make me yours.” he added needily. Marcus moaned and pulled him closer, bringing their lips together.

“God I fucking love you.” Marcus groaned as Charles rocked his hips against his crotch.

“Please…” Charles whimpered needily, all his instincts taking over now. Marcus growled and stood up, cradling Charles close as he shuffled to the bed with his racing suit still stuck around his knees. He laid Charles down on the bed, the Omega immediately rolling onto his stomach, purring as he arched his back a little. Marcus suppressed another growl and rushed to get undressed. 

Charles made a move to start undressing as well, but Marcus stopped him.

“Let me…” he purred, rolling Charles onto his back. He pulled Charles’s shirt off and curled close, kissing the exposed skin. Charles gasped as Marcus’s lips closed around his nipple, Marcus sucking as Charles’s back arched off the bed.

Marcus moved down, kissing the trail off hair running down from Charles’s belly button, disappearing below the man’s jeans.

“So pretty…” Marcus murmured, undoing Charles’s jeans and pulling them down. Charles was hard too, his cock pressing against the refinements of his red boxers. Marcus pushed Charles’s legs apart more firmly. the bottom of the underwear had darkened with slick, and the scent made Marcus growl. 

“Mine…” he said lowly, pulled the boxers away too. Charles keened as Marcus rolled him around, hot mouth pressing against the Omega’s wet hole. 

“Please… I can take it.” Charles whimpered when Marcus teasingly pushed a finger into Charles’s waiting hole.

“Don’t want to hurt you…” Marcus whispered, curling his finger inside Charles’s well slicked hole. Charles sobbed out a moan.

“Please, you would never hurt me.” he gasped out. Marcus groaned at the Omega’s neediness, combined by his addictingly sweet smell. He moved over the Omega, mouthing at the side of Charles’s neck as he lined their bodies up.

“This won’t last long.” he growled in Charles’s ear. “But after this all, I’ll be so gentle with you, make you feel so good all night.” he promised. Charles whined, too far gone to understand what he was saying. 

“Please…. Alpha…” Charles whimpered, rocking him bum back on Marcus’s cock. Marcus growled and nipped at Charles’s neck, holding him still as he pushed in. Charles groaned at the stretch, wiggling around uncomfortably, but Marcus’s lips on his neck soothed the pain.

Marcus held still as he bottomed out, murmuring softly to his Mate.

“I love you so much Charles, you’re perfect, I’m so lucky with you as my Mate.” he purred. Charles keened, starting to rock his hips. Marcus took the hint and pulled out almost completely before sharply thrusting back in again. Charles was so hot and tight around him, and Marcus could feel the familiar heat start to collect in his stomach, and in his heart.

“I love you.” he whispered over and over again, thrusting into Charle more firmly. Charles was mumbling incoherently under him, baring as neck as best he could as he moved his hips to meet Marcus’s thrusts. 

Charles let out a moan that was closer to a sob, tensing under the Swede as he came, shuddering and gasping as Marcus continued to thrust into him.

“That’s it.” Marcus praised with a growl, managing a few more thrusts before pushing in as deep as he could. He groaned and spilled deep inside his Mate, tugging at Charles’s fluffy hair to make sure the Omega kept his neck bared as he bit down. Charles whimpered, hand clutching onto Marcus’s wrist as he tried to breathe through the sharp pain. 

Marcus licked the droplets of blood of the crook of Charles’s neck, cooing in comfort. He kept still for another moment, before slowly pulling out of Charles. Charles choked out a sob at the emptiness, but calmed as Marcus rolled off him and brought him into his arms.

Charles looked up at the Swede, smiling softly.

“Love you.” he said hoarsely. Marcus pressed a kiss to his nose when he saw Charles’s eyes starting to flutter shut.

“We’re not done yet.” Marcus whispered softly, smiling as he bared his neck for his Omega. Charles let out a shaky breath, nuzzling Marcus’s throat as he hesitated slightly. Marcus tensed, suddenly getting the feeling Charles might refuse to bond. 

The sharp pain of Charles’s teeth digging into his skin was therefore surprisingly comforting. It did hurt, but Charles’s lips were soft and warm as they pressed over the Mark afterwards. Charles cooed in comfort, pressing close to the Swede. 

“I love you.” Charles whispered again, cuddling close to Marcus’s chest. Marcus sighed.

“I’m so lucky to have you.” he murmured. Charles let out a soft growl, smiling contently as Marcus safely wrapped him up in his arms. 

“Rest a little.” Marcus whispered, running his hand over the man’s back. “When you wake up again, I’ll show you truly how much I love you. I’ll be so gentle with you then.” he added. Marcus was honestly a little scared he had hurt his precious Omega. He knew Mating was never exactly gentle, and he hoped it hadn’t scared Charles too much. 

Charles looked up at him, brushing his fingers over Marcus’s cheeks.

“You didn’t scare me, you could never hurt me.” he whispered softly. Marcus let out a shaky breath and kissed him, before chuckling at the way Charles’s eyes had started to droop.

“Sleep, my love, I’ll be here. Always.”


End file.
